


Klance and Tropes

by celestial_author



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gonna post all tropes I do here, Klance Trope Month 2020, M/M, klance, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: So, decided to try out this month's Klance trope month.  So this is gonna be a collection of one-shots based off of the prompts.  Everyday is a different Trope, and each chapter will be Titled based off of that Trope!  Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 26





	1. A Dog's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Meet Cute  
> 101 Dalmatian au

Her human was useless. 

Well, no, not entirely so. He never forgets to fill her food and water bowl, and he takes her out for walks everyday unless the weather is bad. Anytime she grew bored, he was always ready to play, and when it was time for bed, he never denied her request to sleep on the bed. He also seemed to be well liked by others, several of the same humans stopping by for a visit, or even meeting up with them at the park. 

So why did her human have such a hard time finding a partner? 

That isn’t to say that Lance had never had one, he’s had several actually. She just never liked any of them. There was something about them that just... didn’t sit well with her, and she was always cautious of them when he brought them home to meet her. She did her best to get along with them for his sake though, wanting to make her human happy. In the end, they either left him, or had hurt him in a way that made her blood boil. 

What wasn’t there to love about Lance? 

While the idea of sharing her beloved Lance was one the Husky wasn’t a big fan of, she also knew how lonely Lance felt without another human to share affections with. What he needed was somebody that would take care of him just as much as he took care of them.

“Blue? Are you ready for a walk?” Her ears perked up from her name, lifting her head to see Lance standing before her with a leash. Her tail wagged behind her as she quickly got up from her spot by the window, running up and holding her head high for him to attach it to her collar.

She led her human out of their apartment eagerly, minding to pace herself so she wasn’t tugging him along. She couldn’t contain her excitement as they made their way down the stairs, passing by some of the other humans that lived in the building. None of them were suitable for her human. 

As they made their way to the park, Blue kept her eyes out for any human that stood out to her. To be honest though, none of them really did. It didn’t occur to her that it would be harder than she had initially anticipated. For one, Lance was very open to who his partner was, his preferences doing nothing to limit her options. There was also the fact that she didn’t know what Lance would find appealing, attraction wise. Dogs are pretty poor judges when it comes to human attractiveness. 

She couldn’t say the situation was hopeless though, determined to find Lance a partner he deserved. He was attractive in his own right  **_and_ ** had the heart of gold, so why wasn’t anyone making moves on her human? She huffed. 

“What’s wrong Blue?” Lance asked, snapping her from her annoyance. She looked up, her tail wagging with the way he worried over her. He simply is too good for anyone… She nuzzled the hand that patted her head before continuing on, leading them towards their own spot by the lake.

Lance took a seat at the bench that looked over the water, humming softly as he let his eyes close and sat back. Blue watched him for a moment, warmth filling her chest with determination. She moved to sit next to him, facing the pathway to look at the other humans that walked on. Several different types of humans walked by, none of them really sticking out. A couple of them did, but none really seemed fitting. 

A small pomeranian trotted by, the human with her a large man that reminded her of Hunk. He seemed intimidating at first, but when the pomeranian barked to him, the smile was nothing but kind. But he seemed too old for Lance, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, his back slightly hunched. 

A large pitbull came walking by then, Blue taking interest when he looked over to her in curiosity. Oh, he was young, perhaps his owner was the same? She lost interest when a small girl came running after him, her parents soon followed. No, she was too young. The little girl giggled and laughed as she played with the pitbull, her parents happily talking while they enjoyed their time at the park. No, they were not available for Lance either. 

A poodle came prancing next, his owner looking very high classed in the way she looked and walked. The poodle didn’t even so much as glance at anyone who passed by, holding his nose up high. The air around the two didn’t sit well with her, and she decided that it was already a no for her. They seemed too fancy for her liking, and while Lance enjoyed some fancy things, they were an every once in a while sort of thing. 

After a while she laid her head down and decided that perhaps today wasn’t the day she would find someone for her human. No one said finding a mate could be done in one day, and even then, it took time to build a relationship. She wasn’t going to give up though, but she did silently apologize to her human for failing today. He was none the wiser. 

A sudden bark startled her, both her and Lance looking over to see another husky across the way. Blue tilted her head a bit, noting that his fur was a darker color than hers as he jumped around a bit. What a strange way to behave, but she couldn’t look away as another human, probably his owner, came running after him. 

“Kosmo! Heel boy!” The man yelled, hand reached out as he tried to grab the husky’s collar. Kosmo wasn’t having any of it though, again dodging his human and began hopping in their direction. 

Well, that was certainly a strange way to behave! Her human seemed to think so too as he giggled under his breath, trying not to look like he was blatantly watching the other man struggle. She blinked, looking between the two humans, watching the way their eyes caught one another, before they both quickly looked away. 

She hopped onto her paws quickly, padding over and nudging his leg with her nose. This is the one. This one caught her human’s attention, and he liked huskies, and he seemed interesting. There was this feeling in her core that these two had to meet, they had to be-

“Let’s go home Blue.” Lance said softly, petting her fur a bit before getting up. Her entire plan shattered before her eyes as Lance stood and clicked his tongue for her to follow. She was hesitant, conflicted with following his request and trying to pull him to the other. What should she do? There wouldn’t be another chance for such a perfect opportunity! But she had never denied his requests, their shared respect for one another being very important to her. 

Reluctantly, she led them away from their spot, spotting Kosmo finally being caught. His human latched his leash back on, the human sighing a bit as he pet him. She didn’t hear what was being said, but it seemed that they were heading the other way. She felt defeated. 

The feeling didn’t last long though, her ears perking up when she heard Kosmo bark again, calling for their attention. She looked back, surprised to see the large dog drag his human over, nearly colliding into her as he began to circle around Lance and his human with his leash. 

Oh? 

**_Oh!_ **

She caught on to what he was doing and began to do the same, feigning confusion as she looked up to Lance when he began sputtering for her to stop moving. The two of them struggled for a while, Lance quickly grabbing onto Keith’s shirt to avoid falling. She and Kosmo shared a look, and she couldn’t help but feel lucky. He seemed to have had the same mission as she did, the two of them watching their humans fluster over their predicament. 

Eventually though, Keith took a wrong step, leaning back too far and with Lance still attached to him, the two of them fell onto the sidewalk. Keith grabbed his waist and softened his fall, making sure Lance didn’t hit the ground at all despite him taking the full force. The way Lance’s face heated up, his cheeks growing darker, amused her, the two humans staring at each other far longer than needed. Kosmo ruined the moment when he barked, Blue quickly barking in return to try to quiet him down.

“Sit boy! Shit. Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s usually not like this.” Kosmo’s human began to say, trying his best to detangle himself from Lance who was trapped on top of him. 

“Easy girl! Oh no it’s okay! It happens.” He laughed nervously, sending a look to Blue that told her she was in trouble. She feigned innocence as she sat, trying to still her tail as she watched them seperate. 

“I think he was just excited. He’s not used to the park yet.” 

“Oh? Are you two new around here?” Lance asked, fixing himself a bit. 

“Uh, yeah. We just moved here with my brother yesterday.” He said awkwardly. 

“Well welcome to Altea park! My name’s Lance. This beauty here is Blue.” He said proudly, clicking his tongue to call her over. She barked in greeting, walking up to Keith and nudging his hand a bit. 

“Oh! Uh, hello Blue. My name is Keith.” The human said, looking at Lance as he gently pet her fur. 

“Which means this handsome boy is Kosmo.” Lance laughed, kneeling down when Kosmo went up to him, Lance quickly giving him some love. 

“Careful, he’s a sneaky one. If you give him too much attention, he’ll never leave you alone.” Keith chuckled, joining Lance in kneeling down. Though, he was giving Blue his attention as well, petting her while they talked. 

“Oh that’s okay! I’m sure I can manage, right Kosmo?” 

“You can’t steal my dog.” 

“Oh boo! And here I thought that me and Blue would be gaining a new friend!” 

“If you take Kosmo, I’m taking Blue.” 

“Wow. We just met and you’re already threatening to steal my dog. And here I thought I was welcoming a nice person to the neighborhood, but instead I’m welcoming a dognapper!” 

“Says the one that’s already trying to win my dog over with pets!” 

They both laughed at that, their conversation continuing on. 

Oh yes. They were perfect for one another. 


	2. Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance trope day 2: Rivals to Lovers
> 
> Soccer au, College au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how hard it was to write a story so short. All I wanted to do was write an entire story, and I'm so late because of that and work. So, sorry about that! I hope you're all doing well!!

Keith watched from the field as a guy ran towards them. His bright blue eyes popped out against his caramel skin, framed with blue oval glasses. The dark brown curls that framed his face bounced with every step he took, wild yet somehow tamed. He couldn’t help but notice how long his legs were, the pair of shorts he was wearing doing nothing to cover them. He stood probably a few inches above him, but he was thinner, lankier than him. It was the smile that really caught his attention, wide and bright. For a second, he forgot that he was at a tryout. 

“See something you like?” Shiro asked, leaning in too close for Keith’s comfort. His face felt warm when he turned to glare at his brother, not enjoying the smug look the older man had on his face as he tried to stifle his laughs. 

“Shut up.” He hissed, tossing his towel at him. Shiro easily sidestepped and let it flop to the ground. 

“You sure~?”

“Positive.” He grumbled, turning away from him to grab his water bottle. 

“Oh, hey! Lance finally showed up!” He heard Matt, looking to see that he was looking towards the guy he had been watching. Huh. So Lance was his name. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, wiggling his eyebrows to Keith while Matt wasn’t looking. 

“The kid with the glasses. He’s a sophomore like you Keith. He’s a good guy and a good player so it’ll be nice to have him on the team.” He explained.

“How do you know?” Keith asked, his curiosity be damned. 

“He’s been friends with Pidge since middle school. That and his brother was last year’s captain before Rolo took over. If it weren’t for the fact that Lance was a freshman, he would have already been on the team last year. Didn’t stop him from coming to our practices or matches though.” Matt laughed, clearly excited to have the other there. 

“I’m surprised that the two of you haven’t met before considering you came to all of our matches last year too.” Shiro hummed, clearly amused by the whole situation. 

“Bad luck I guess.” He shrugged, ignoring Shiro. 

“Guess today's your lucky day huh? Try to get along with him.” Shiro teased, winking before dodging a water bottle. 

…

He didn’t see them getting along at all. Or at least, not in the way Shiro had insinuated. 

Keith figured as much after Coran had separated the group into two teams, deciding a scrimmage would be a good show of skill. Once Lance was placed on the team, he had already proclaimed that their team would win, cocky and obnoxious as he hyped up the others around him. It didn’t help when Matt was placed on his team, the two of them getting even more riled up then before. 

“Keith, you’ll be on the orange team!” Coran called, and he felt conflicted as he walked over to his assigned team. On the one hand, he was on Shiro’s team, so he had someone he knew how to play with. On the other hand, he had been hoping he’d be on the other team. It wasn’t because he was most likely going to be distracted by those dumb eyes, and that stupid grin and those pretty-... It wasn’t because of any of that at all… He stole another glance at the other team, jumping slightly when he saw Lance looking back at him, Matt whispering something in his ear as amusement filled his eyes. 

“Sorry Handsome! You’re gonna have to lose this one!” He called. He glared back, the competitiveness in him sparking as the other smirked. 

“Quit flirting with the other team!” Matt snapped playfully, shoving Lance’s shoulder before the two of them started snickering to themselves.

He was starting to get restless, doing his best not to look back to the obnoxious flirt. It was hard though, because Lance was  _ loud _ . He chatted with every person that was there, drawing them in with that stupid smile as he proceeded to go on and on about things he wasn’t really paying attention to. And whenever his eyes did stray over, because apparently he had no self control, there was a smug look just waiting to look back at him. 

It pissed him off. 

“Alright! Now that our teams are set, let’s get started shall we?” Coran shouted. 

… 

It was a tie. 

He had to admit it, Lance was a good player, a  _ really  _ good player. He had blocked some of his better moves while they played, always seeming to be a few steps ahead of him, always in the right place to help out his teammates. He was better on defense, Keith noticed, easily blocking passes and stealing the ball before quickly passing it off. He had even gotten the ball from him at some point, surprising both him and Shiro as he smoothly ran off before Keith could try to steal it back.

He didn’t make it easy for Lance either, using the fact that he was faster to his advantage. He was able to make it past Lance’s defenses a couple of times, scoring a couple of goals here and there. He’d be lying if he wasn’t satisfied at the way Lance looked like he had eaten something sour whenever it happened, his pout reminding him of a four year old. 

The game only ended because they were out of time, Coran calling it after Shiro made the last goal. There was a chorus of groans that sounded throughout the field, some frustrated that the game had ended so soon. He could see Lance grumbling to Matt as they all gathered to Coran for his final announcements, stating that he’d post the results later that week. 

They all went their separate ways after it was over, gathering their bags or taking another few minutes to fully cool down. He decided he’d relax for a little bit, plopping onto the ground as he downed the rest of his water. 

“That was fun.” Shiro commented, deciding to take a seat next to him. He grunted in response, grabbing his towel to rub the sweat away. He was planning on laying back, maybe even taking a small nap until Shiro bothered him to go home. But he heard Matt call out to them, the Junior walking up to them with Lance in tow. 

“Let me introduce you guys to Lance! Lance, this is Shiro and Keith.” He said happily. 

“Nice to meet you two!” Lance said, beaming and looking as if he hadn’t been running around for the last 30 minutes. Seriously, there wasn’t a drop of sweat on the guy, and it kind of annoyed Keith. How could the guy look so damn…  _ perfect _ . 

“Likewise!” Shiro responded, getting up to shake hands. 

“Thought you said I was going to lose this one?” He teased, unable to hold back the smirk. He wasn’t really sure why he was so compelled to tease him the first chance he got, but there was no going back now. 

“I also said you were handsome. Guess I was wrong about two things today huh?” Lance responded immediately. Damn that was good. 

“Anyway! We’re going to head out now to pick Pidge up from the library! I’ll see you guys after the results go up!” Matt said, laughing awkwardly as he pushed Lance along. He could hear the beginning of their bickering before Shiro smacked his arm.

…

They weren’t exactly friends. At least in Keith’s mind. With the way they were always at each other’s throat, he simply thought the other had disliked him.

Turned out that Lance was just as stubborn and competitive as Keith was. Once they were both officially placed on the team, they always seemed to find something to compete over, especially during practice. While normally, Keith would find their little fights as childish, he found himself adding to the bickering, unable to back down from the challenge. It was a surprise that neither of them got kicked off the team in those first few weeks. He was pretty sure he could recite the lectures he got from Coran and Shiro by now. 

But despite their little rivalry they had, he could acknowledge that they worked well when it came to actual game time. They still competed, but they didn’t let it get in the way of their shared goal, Keith finding himself relying on Lance more times than he could count. 

It wasn’t until their first mid-season game did Keith really feel that they were friends, that Lance didn’t hate him.

…

It was the Voltron Paladins vs the Galran Jaguars. They were tied currently, but they had the ball at the moment. Galra High was apparently their rival school, so their team was pretty stressed, not wanting to lose to them, especially since they had lost to them last year. 

Keith was running down the field, spotting Matt with the ball as he managed to avoid losing it. He was running it down, Keith moving to a place that he could possibly be open for a pass, keeping an eye on the other team. He could see Shiro and Lance further down, Lance slipping into place easily. He couldn’t help but smile, Matt lining it up before kicking the ball to Lance. But his smile quickly fell when he saw a player from the opposing team come rushing in to try to steal the ball, Keith noting that they were going too fast. Lance was too busy focusing on the ball to see him coming, jumping up to catch the ball with his chest before the body slammed into him, the two of them crumbling to the ground. 

“Lance!” The name slipped without him thinking, taking off before the referee even called it. A chorus of “Oohs” echoed from the crowd, the shrill screech of a whistle quickly followed, cutting through the field and making all the players freeze in their places for a second. But his teammates were already rushing to Lance, all of them concerned for their friend. 

Keith and Matt got to them first, the two of them carefully pulling the two players apart and laying them on their backs. Matt focused on the player from Galra High, making sure that the player was breathing fine and not bleeding. He did the same for Lance, checking his head for any bumps or bleeding.

Lance’s face was scrunched up in pain, tears already welling over and falling freely down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. He gripped at his hair, a small, broken sob escaping as he slammed a fist against the grass, and it wasn’t a good sign. To his horror, he spotted the injury at Lance’s ankle, noting the awkward angle it sat. His stomach churned, but he refused to throw up then. It wasn’t what Lance needed right now. 

“Hold on Lance. We’re gonna get you help. Okay?” He said quietly, and Lance nodded, whimpering slightly at the small movement. 

“Fuck. Keith it hurts.” He hears him stutter out, and he can feel his chest tightened. A hand reaches out, and he doesn’t hesitate. He lets Lance grip his hand, never once complaining about how hard Lance squeezed, or how his nails dug into his hand. 

“More than your eyes whenever you see my mullet?” He asked, and he feels a swell of pride when Lance choked out a laugh. 

“Okay, maybe not that much.” Lance lies, turning to him. Even though he’s clearly in pain, the smile he gives Keith is still bright.

“Ah. You’ll live then.” He chuckled, his thumb rubbing against his hand. 

It was all a blur after that, Keith not able to remember much of what happened afterwards. He remembers the way Lance looks terrified at the mention of a hospital, remembers Lance’s family all swarming him as they left the field. He remembers them winning the game by 2 points, and that they had decided to save celebrating for a later date when Lance would be able to join them. He remembers laying in bed after showering, but that’s it. Other than that, his mind had fuzzed out.

...

When he went to visit Lance the next day, he could tell the other hadn’t expected to see him. Not that Keith could blame him really, since they never really got along. But the smile Lance gave him made any worry he had about being there go away. 

“Hey.” He said lamely, closing the curtain behind him as he made his way in. 

“Hey!” Lance said, his eyes wide for a second. He gives an awkward wave as he shifts carefully, sitting up a bit more. His smile is smaller than normal, and Keith can see the dullness in his eyes, red and puffy from crying no doubt. He moved his way over to the chair that was placed against the wall, grabbing it and dragging it closer to the bed.

“How you feeling?” 

“Not as bad as yesterday, that’s for sure. But I think that’s because I’m on painkillers right now.” He let out a small laugh before continuing, “How… How was the game?” 

“We won by two. I think everyone agreed that we wanted to take the win home for you.” He says honestly. 

“I’m… I’m really happy to hear that.” Lance lets out a long sigh of relief then, a hand running through his hair a bit. 

“Mhmm. The team also decided on waiting till you were out before we celebrated.” 

“You guys didn’t have to-”

“No. But we wanted to. You’re part of the team. Can’t have a team celebration if we aren’t all there.” 

Lance stares at him for a moment, eyes searching for something before his eyes begin to water. Tears fall freely and his smile crumbles away. He quickly turns away from him, using his blanket to quickly wipe them away.

“Lance?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just… My fucking ankle is broken! Which means I’m done, out of the season, off the team!” He snaps. But it’s not at him, he knows it’s not. He gently grabs his hand and squeezes it, waiting till Lance looks at him before speaking. 

“Do you want to quit?” He asked. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Do you want to quit playing soccer?”

“No.” 

“The only reason you would ever be off the team, is because you decided to quit. Your ankle is broken, but it’ll heal. And when it does, Coran is going to give you a long ass lecture about safety and making sure you take care of yourself. Matt is going to mess with you and call you rusty, Shiro’s probably going to make a dad joke somewhere, and the rest of the team is going to welcome you back with open arms. And… I’ll be there too. Waiting for the next time I can kick your ass.” He doesn’t hold back the grin that grows with the tease he adds to the end, knowing full well that Lance would take the bait. But instead of an immediate retort, Lance sniffles and laughs. His hand squeezes his, the two of them still sitting close to one another. 

“Thank you Keith.” He says softly. 

Keith has fallen ever since. 

…

“This is hopeless.” Lance whined as he closed his fifth book that day. Keith raised a brow as he looked to him, noting how stressed his friend looked. 

They had agreed to meet up at the library to do homework together, Keith suggesting the idea when Lance complained about the paper he had to do for his Senior Thesis. He had his own paper to work on, and even though he was used to working on his homework alone, it was nice to have someone to keep him company. He’d be lying if that was the only reason though, preferring the company of Lance specifically over anyone else. 

“Why don’t we take a break?” Keith chuckled, sitting back and stretching. He raises the eyebrow as Lance gasps dramatically, sitting back with a hand on his chest.

“Did you just suggest we take a break? The ‘Keith Kogane’, who never takes a break? Who are you, and where is the real Keith?” Lance asked, feigning suspicion as he stared at him. 

“Whatever. Just thought you’d need one considering you look ready to cry. And you’re such an ugly crier too.” He teased, rolling his eyes.

“First of all, everyone is an ugly crier. Second of all, I hate that you’re not wrong. None of the books that were suggested has been helpful at all, and I feel like my brains’ fried.” He pouted, and Keith couldn’t help but stare. 

It would be so easy to lean over and kiss that pout away… 

“Which is why we should take a break. Let’s grab something to eat, relax a little and then come back.” He offered, smiling a little. 

“Yeah but…” Lance looked hesitant, nibbling at his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit Keith had come to recognize, making it much harder not to act on his thoughts. He quickly looked down at his phone as if he was bored, humming a bit.

“We can stop by for some garlic knots and smoothies?” He added, smirking a bit. 

“Keith! You know those are my weaknesses!” He whined. 

“Well, I guess if you don’t want them then-” 

“No, shut up. You already promised. Just let me put all these books away and then we can go.” He huffed.

Keith laughed as Lance quickly rushed off to put the books away, the other looking way too excited to be done for now. He turned back to his own stuff, placing a sticky note to save his place before putting all of his things away. He got up and started putting some of Lance’s stuff away, figuring it would save them some time. 

They had grown closer after their time in the hospital, finding themselves hanging out outside of practice. At first, it was because Matt would drag him and Shiro to one of his and Pidge’s adventures; and where Pidge went, Lance and Hunk went. Those three were practically attached by the hip. But soon he would find himself hanging with Lance the most by the end of the night, somehow competing over something, or just talking about nothing. Soon after, they found themselves hanging out without the others, going to movies, out for lunch, or just meeting up to study. 

He wasn’t dumb. He could tell he was having stronger feelings for Lance that went beyond being friends. He wasn’t blind either, knowing that the feelings were mutual. He didn’t notice at first, but Lance became more physically affectionate, including him into hugs or casually leaning against him when they were seated next to one another. He didn’t mind it at all, going as far as to let Lance hold his hand at one point when they were walking together through a crowd. Their bickering always had some form of flirting thrown in too, Keith quickly learning that if he flirted back, Lance would become a flustered mess. They also became more and more comfortable leaning on each other emotionally, letting themselves be vulnerable when they needed. 

‘Just ask him out already.’ Shiro’s words echoed through his mind, pestering him as he thought about the way Shiro repeated them over and over that morning. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his bags, pushing them back a bit. He wasn’t even sure why he was waiting for so long. He knew Lance liked him back, but he wasn’t sure if Lance was content with what they had, or if maybe he wanted something more. He was probably overthinking it like Shiro had said, but still. 

He didn’t want to scare Lance away. 

“Okay, all of my books are put away!” Lance sang as he walked back. 

“Here.” He mumbled, holding Lance's backpack out. 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” He took it and slipped it on. Keith didn’t miss the slight tint to Lance’s cheeks when he helped him, their hands brushing together for a moment. 

“Go out with me.” The words slip out before he could stop himself. 

“What?” 

“Uh… That’s not how I wanted to ask.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What?” Lance repeats, and his face turns a few shades darker. 

“Would you like to go out with me?” He asked finally, watching as Lance’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure if they were going to start watering or maybe if he would turn and bolt, but when Lance simply stepped closer and pressed his forehead against his chest. 

“Lance?” 

“Yes.” 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine. I’m really happy actually.” 

“Oh.” 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and simply pulled him in closer, finding himself pressing his face into his hair. Lance adjusted himself and pressed closer, Keith shivering when he felt the other’s breath against his neck. 

Yeah… 

They would get along fine. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: celestial-author  
> Twitter: @celestialautho


End file.
